The Utility Belt
by supercrazyfangirl
Summary: A one shots about the Team's encounter with Robin's utility belt. I might publish more.
1. Kid Flash

**This is my first fanfiction so PLEASE be nice**

***Disclaimer* I do not own any piece of this, yep none **

Happy Harbor was having a rainstorm unlike any other. Most of Young Justice was away doing something, except Kid Flash and Robin. With those two together the mountain was expected to be in shambles when the rain finished falling. Plus, the lighting was messing with the zeta tubes so no one could come to stop them.

Wally POV

"Hey Rob, toss me that paint can will ya?" That earned me a slap to the head. "I told you I am not going to help you paint Artemis's extra suit's pink and purple." With that I sighed, I wasn't getting any help from Robin, I didn't want to get beat in video games again. What was the point of the zeta tubes if they were going to break down and stuff in a little storm? With that, the thunder sounded again. Ok, maybe a bit more than a little storm. But still, I'm not going to sit around here and wait for something awesome to happen! But what to do?

Just then the lights turned out and Robin grabbed a flash light out of his utility belt. "Light bulb"

CAN YOU SAY BREAK LINE BECAUSE I CAN TYPE IT!

Getting into Robin's room wasn't that hard, he gave me that password after all. But that was last month's one and just because Bats is paranoid, he makes Rob change it every month.

"Rob told me once he changes it in a pattern. Now what was it? Second number goes up by one, no. First number up by two, no. Fifth number down by two, there that's it!"

After 17 unsuccessful tries I finally got it. Maybe that was a sign that I shouldn't go in his room? Oh well, too late I'm already here! "Now where does he keep his spare utility belts, I know it's somewhere in here. Finally someone's going to know if Batman and robin have everything in their utility belts."

I'M NOT A BREAK LINE YOUR A BREAK LINE

Third POV

"Ok, some birdarangs, smoke pelts, bat cuffs. Those are all normal things in the front pockets, but what about in the back." After about 15 minutes of trying to unlock the back pockets, Wally finally got it.

"Ok with this much security it has to be juicy. Oh, Gummy Bears! These are juicy. Here are some keys, mustaches, what? A bowling pin! Who keeps a bowling pin in a utility belt and how does he even get it in there?"

"Good question, Wally. Why don't you ask me," Robin smirked while leaning against the door.

Wally turned around to find a very distraught Robin, heavy on the dis. "Yo, dude, Rob, what's up?"

Robin just frowned, "don't try that with me."

Wally gave in, "how much did you see?"

"Enough to know that you broke into my room and into my spare utility belt stash. Bro, you could have just asked to see them."

"Well Bats properly has a rule to let know one see the insides of the utility belt," retorted Wally.

Rob just smiled and said, "If he did then you better start running, he is watch us through that camera right there." Robin pointed to a small invisible camera if you had not been looking. With that KF ran.


	2. Miss Martian

**I decided to continue the story, after a long, long time. Sooooo, on with the story! But, first things first.**

***Disclaimer* I own nothing, I wish I did, but I don't, *tears***

The team had a mission to stop some drug trafficking into Metropolis while Superman was off world. It was simple, knock all the guys out then contact the police. Then again, all missions do start out that way. It turns out Joker and Harley Quinn was running the entire thing and they had kidnapped Miss Martian and Robin.

-It's a BRECK LINE, YA-

"Now Robie-poo, smile for Mistah J!" Harley ordered Robin. But it seemed The Joker had other plans.

"Now Harley, these justice babies are our guests. We need to-," Joker was interrupted by Miss Martian. "Let us go!"

"Oh now Robin, your friend has some bad manners, I just we'll have to teach her a lesson," Joker said. "But first I want to know something. Does Batsy really have everything in his belt?"***Cue maniacal laughing***

"Oh, let's see what's inside puddin' " Harley shouted enthusiastically. The Joker started to electrocute the belt until all the pockets opened up. Then he started his maniacal laughter. Soon enough Harley joined in, Joker slap her saying "the crazy laughing is my thing, got it."

Harley just silently nodded and Joker started looking through the pockets and found some interesting things. "Well, what do we have here?" Joker pulled out a cell phone looking device. "Let's look though Boy Blunder's contacts. Well, only 3! The Boy Blunder must not be as popular as we thought."

"Well, puddin', can we call Bats!" Harley called out hopefully. Joker just shook his head and whispered something to her. "Great idea puddin' old Batsy will love that!"

Just then Joker turn down a switch and Miss Martian and Robin were electrocuted. There screams filled the warehouse. Joker continued to look through the belt. "Stupid bird's weapons. Nothing exiting. But what's this? Only stupid bat bombs. Nothing interesting."

After a few minutes of Joker and Harley searching through Robin's utility belt, with the screaming of the two young heroes in the background, the two villains had a pile of weapons behind them. The Robin could see that Joker was getting frustrated and hoped Batman would come soon.

Just when the electrocution stopped, Harley said "Ew puddin, did the Justice Babies poop their diapers, cause something smells terrible."

The Joker only sniffed the air and opened one of Robin's back most pockets. What he found would make BANE go home and cry to his mommy. The most notable, thing, in that pocket was what looked to be a banana, a very moldy, smelly, and liquefied banana. One can only assume that it has been there for as long as Young Justice was formed. But that was not all! Who knew how many different foods in that pocket had fermented. Agent A would later date some of them back to when Robin first became, Robin!

Harley promptly went to go puke in the corner of the warehouse.

Of course, that would be that moment Batman choose to break through the windows on the roof of the warehouse. Young Justice promptly followed in, cutting of all the ground exits. Since no one could smell anything from the outside of the warehouse, all of the new entrees stopped to gag, except Batman, cause Batman don't gag.

"DUUDE, what is that!" Kid Flash yelled and Robin, who was being freed from Joker's electrocuting machines by Batman at this moment.

"That's what I would like to know," Batman told Robin using his 'if you lie to me, you would be lucky to walk for the next few months' voice, a voice use for Batman's interrogations on criminals and parenting the little trickster we call Robin.

Robin only responded by giving Batman a smile that said 'please don't hurt me, I'm not that guilty.'

Soon enough, Miss Martian was freed, the criminals looked up, and the smell contained (somewhat). That warehouse will never be the same.

Aqualad asked if Miss Martian was alright and she said, "I've seen things." No one asked anything more.


End file.
